


Agents of Bill

by CYAN1DE



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Dystopian, Multi, post-apocolyptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYAN1DE/pseuds/CYAN1DE
Summary: The story follows Bill Cipher and his most trusted Agent Corduroy. In an alternate Universe, Bill separated himself from his manic side and they have split into two beings. While Bill is trying to fix what harm has been done, Hourglass's army continues to build and cause more damage. It has gotten to the point that Hourglass has effected other dimensions.





	1. Prologue: Present day 0

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, all characters vary between ages. Bill and Agent Corduroy are from different dimensions and to fight this evil, they have to rebuild the old team, even if it means extracting them from the dimensions that Hourglass has effected.

A whip of red flashed passed the teenager’s face as he was pinned against the wall. The woman in black stared at him, looking him over as she looked for any sign of the enemy on his clothes, but nothing came up. 

Her eyes came back to his as he scratched his head. “Ow–what was that for?!”  
“Name?”  
The boy looked up at the stranger. “I’m sorry?”  
“State your name, boy!” She snapped, causing the brown-eyed teen to flinch.   
“I… I am Dipper. Dipper Pines.”  
“How do you know of this place and why have you been coming back?”

He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. Just remarking with something sarcastic was not going to cut it; if she was a cop, he could get in a lot of trouble. “My sister and I used to live here in the summers.”  
“This is not a friendly location anymore. This is a war-zone.”

The boy’s breath hitched. What happened to his family? Were they alive? He had to find out.


	2. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the main character, Agent Corduroy. Her story is from one of the many dimensions effected by Hourglass.

Seventeen years old. It was just another day in Gravity Falls. Her family had been put through another day of survival; today’s challenge: Solo survival.  
Although it was easy enough, being a Corduroy, it was in her blood to have an ability to take care of herself. But something was different… something was off.   


Something just felt wrong in the back of her mind. The red head sat up from her place in the tree and looked back toward her home. 

_Smoke._

It could have been her father had burned something in the kitchen by accident. Perhaps one of her brothers was being punished and had to burn all the old moldy wood. But no matter how many excuses her mind came up with, only one came back. 

_Her home was on fire._

Wendy leapt out of her place in the tree and picked up the tools she had taken with her and darted off back into the woods, towards her home and towards the very obvious fire that her home was engulfed in. The green in her eyes were replaced by red and orange as the reflection of the fire illuminated in them. Her heart sank at the sight; not only was the door broken out into the open, but it was obvious this was no accident. 

Gripping the handle of her knife, her eyes darted the area, looking for her family, but there was no sign of them. But this night was different. The first department was not coming. The help she was hoping for was not arriving. 

What was happening?!

She pulled out her cell phone and called the police.

_We’re sorry. This line is temporarily unavailable. Please, call back in a few moments!_  
“What…?” She hung up and redialed the number.  
_We’re sorry. This line is temporarily unavailable. Please, call back in a few moments!_  
“No--”   
Her heart was sinking more and more as she tried the line over and over again. The same message was repeating itself to her so many times that she finally got so tired of it, she threw her phone on the ground and screamed out in both anger and terror.  
–  
A figure in a cloak strolled toward the girl as the flames began to die the next morning. He looked over her form and up toward the home that she once lived.   
Another victim. He thought to himself as he looked back down at her. I, of course, got here too late… But it’s not too late for this one.

The girl looked up when she felt his presence behind her. Between the two of them it was an inward conversation about how the other was in need of their company. It was he who knelt to her level and smiled ever so slightly.

**“Welcome, Agent Corduroy.”**


	3. Cursed

She had been working for him for three years before she was a full fledged captain for a branch of his army. Bill’s side grew stronger every day, no matter how long it was to take for the recruits to get the upper hand on their enemy. 

Still, it was hard to fight an enemy that you knew so little about. The agents were scrambling to keep their positions when an attack happened and some would race blindly into a battle they couldn’t win; this left the army with fewer and fewer soldiers. But Bill had faith in his agents and he didn’t let a single one of them believe they were at a loss when they were.

Sometimes that was not a wise idea.

Wendy pulled her leader aside one evening and grimaced. He could read her like a book that he had read a thousand times. The man sighed. “I know.” He whispered. “I’m pathetic.”  
“I would not go that far, sir.” Wendy chuckled, and looked up at the training field. “But they need a leader, not a mother, and your babying them is not doing us any good.” She continued, looking back at her boss. “I would like to volunteer to take them on a survival hike. See what they can do on their own, without the help of their mother.” She prodded his chest, making the being chuckle.   
“Alright, Corduroy.” Bill smiled halfheartedly. The two of them looked out for one another, keeping one another safe when they needed to. And to be completely honest, he was quite fond of her. “Do what you must. But be safe.”  
“Yes, mother.” She chuckled, looking up at him.

Bill was not a normal human; in fact, he was not human at all. He was a being of chaos, but he had been altered in his life time, cursed with the parts of a cyborg as he walked the grounds. Half of his face was concealed from his troops because of his cybernetic parts. The man was afraid to show and tell the story of their wise leader. The man that kept them alive was not human, and he did not want them to know.

No, he was afraid that if they knew, they would leave his army… 

_She didn’t leave. _He thought to himself. _But she was not supposed to know my secret… How I deserve her now, I will never know._

Before he could stop himself, Bill pulled the girl into his arms. “Don’t you dare die out there.”  
“Boss, you’re being melodramatic.”  
“I know. Shut up.”  
Wendy chuckled and looked into his eyes. “Never.”

His cybernetic eye focused on her, looking for any sign of a bluff, but there was none.. The woman was a curse on his form. “Shit, fine. You win.”  
The red head smirked, place her hat on her head. “I _**always** _win.”


	4. Present day 1

A war zone.

_This is what had happened to my home. My friends. My… family. _

Dipper sat in what seemed to be a exit-less room with a viewing window above him. The walls and the floor made of aluminum and LED lights that changed colors every so often. Codes appeared overhead the boy, reading out in a language that was indistinguishable by the human. Messages that were repetitive and there were messages that spelled out questions that remained unanswered, causing it to keep repeating the questions at him.

The woman that had found him in the rubble peered down at him. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him what had happened or why. Even though she knew wholeheartedly that he was innocent, there was still the possibility that he worked for the Corrupted.

Bill approached the window and looked down at the boy. “This is the one you found, Agent Corduroy?” He asked, adjusting his jacket.  
“Yes, sir. Is he?” She started, but knew that her boss would know for sure the answer that she wanted. “He’s not.” She looked back down at the woman. “Good.”

She pressed a button on the side wall and a panel door opened. Agent Corduroy stepped into the door and it closed behind her. Slowly, what was revealed to be an elevator, lowered down to the floor where the boy was kept and it opened. The red-head stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the boy. 

Neither of them spoke. Neither of them could. Not one of them could break the silence. She was torn between speaking up or waiting to see what he would say.

Dipper’s mind was killing him. Screaming at him. Holding him back. He acknowledged that she had been there, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak or even so much as look up at her.

_A war zone. My summer home… is gone._

Finally, after what seemed to be an hour, Agent Corduroy pulled back the chair and sat down. “Welcome to Asgard.”

Slowly, uneasily, Dipper looked up. This wasn’t her fault and it wasn’t his fault. Something had happened here and he had to know what it was. His mouth quivered as the words made their way out of his lips. “What happened?”


	5. Valentino

Picking out troops for her survival trip was not going to be easy. There had been well over 700 troops in her cabin as it was and making sure that she had an even number of people that knew what the hell they were doing in battle and people that didn’t have a clue what the difference was between a cadet or a soldier was probably Agent Corduroy’s worst chore ever. 

Bill had called Cabin 63′s soldiers to line up in the training field. He, Agent Corduroy and Colonial Chiu stood together in the center podium, one girl on either side of Bill. Chiu was newly promoted in the facility and had to learn the ropes as a new leader. She was probably one of the smartest attributes to Bill’s growing army.

“Welcome, soldiers. As you know, we have been uneventful for a few days, and I think that it is high time some of you learn how to be a real hero on the field. Agent Corduroy is going to take a handful of you all on a survival trip to show you how to take care of yourselves and one another around you.”

The many below started chattering amongst themselves. So 2 years of training after being plucked away from their families wasn’t enough? Being chased by seemingly body-less figures was just for fun and games? No one seemed to know how to react to their new task.

“Yes, I know that this seems frivolous, but we need this. Corduroy has a good idea as to whom will fair on the trip and who many not. Please do not—-”  
“—THIS IS STUPID!!!” Of course this came from one of the loudest of the cadets. One who didn’t want to be unheard when he spoke. Robert Valentino. “We risk our asses out there with no heading on what we’re up against, get them handed to us and come crawling back only to do that all over again! Why should we—”  
“—End it, Valentino.” Agent Corduroy didn’t want to hear it. She had to listen to him bitch, moan, and whine every time they came back from a mission and she didn’t have the patience to listen to him again. “If you think you are not up to the task, then do not partake in this outing.”  
“_Not fit for this task!? I could take on this task and come back a better soldier than I ever was before!” _He hollered back, pointing his finger at his leading Agent.   
“Thanks for being my first volunteer, Valentino. Now pick your team.”

This, of course, caught him by surprise. He didn’t really know anyone else other than the two he spent hours trying to keep out of danger. And he didn’t really know their names. “Uh… I… well…”

Bill looked up at Corduroy and leaned over. “This doesn’t seem to be going well.”  
“I’m aware.” She muttered, crossing her arms. The trio in the podium watched the cadet scramble to find his new team mates while making up names for them.

“Hat boy… uh Skinny guy! Tall girl! Rude girl, and scary girl!”

“At least he’s entertaining.” Corduroy smiled a little bit


	6. Fear

Bill couldn’t stop the pounding in his heart. He sat in his office, watching his Agents getting together and grab their gear to take their cadets. Corduroy was handing every one of her fellow agents a sheet of paper with a list on it and making sure they knew what they needed and what they didn’t even if they were convinced they needed that ray gun or that auto rifle that just released. She was sure that they would not need it.

The demon stood from his chair and walked to the glass, watching from a better angle. He had plucked her from her time, telling her that he was from a time in the future where this had been going on for years. She had been there for just the beginning. And it was high time he explain to her what _it _ was that they were so desperately trying to fight against.

The moment the group broke up, Bill walked back over to his desk and hit a button on the communication panel. “Corduroy. My office.” He spoke, keeping his tone on the professional side so not to show that he was shaking with fear. This was probably one of the hardest things a leader could do.

Bill rounded his desk and slowly lowered himself into his chair as to not rattle himself into missing, again. Yes, he had been afraid all this time, trying _not_ to show the fear that was crippling him on the inside. After all, what would he do? What would he say? This was something that he could possibly lose his best agent over. 

Gripping the arms of his chair, he heard the knock on the door. He swallowed hard and called out, struggling to keep his voice from shaking and showing all of the fear that was taking him over.

“Enter.”

Corduroy twisted the handle of the door and stepped into the room, dusting her boots off on his rug and closing the door behind her. “Yes, Bill?”

This was it. He had her. Now, he just had to tell her what he needed to about that thing out there; what they were _really_ up against. He just had to let those words take form and speak them out.

“Sir?”


	7. Insanity

There was a long silence between Corduroy and her boss. She couldn’t help but feel the ice in the air as they stood in silence for so long. The woman knew better than to question his state of mind after working with him for so long, but she also worried about him. She knew something was on his mind and he knew that given his situation, it was difficult for him to voice said concerns.

Corduroy walked over to the coat rack and removed her trench and hat then turned to look at her boss. “I’m here as just another friend, Bill. Talk to me.”

_Okay. That actually helped a little._ Bill said to himself. _But why can’t I get the right words to come out of my mouth? What can I say?_

He sat still for a few more minutes before his eye came back up to look at his Agent. “Corduroy, I have to tell you something about the _Hourglass.” _His body was shaking as he began his confession. “And I need you to promise not to breathe a word of what I’m going to tell you to anyone.”  
Admittedly, Corduroy was now very worried about what was to come. “Yes, sir.”  


“The Hourglass is a part of me, Corduroy. It was spawned from me.” He started as he watched the red-head’s eyes widen.  
She looked at her boss and opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.  
“Please, do not interrupt me.” Bill spoke. The man lifted himself from his chair and walked toward the window that overlooked his base. Sixty Eight Cabins holding cadets, soldiers and captains and all of their friends an family that both survived the great war and were made during it. “As you know, I found you 6 years after the Great War began. This was 308 years ago in the time we are in now. These survivors are all of the people that I have found over the years of wandering. Trying to find out who all is alive and who isn’t. Some chose to stay in the past and those people were not going to live long. It was not easy trying to find the right people to bring back to this time. It certainly was not the best time to separate them from the towns they grew up in… But I felt responsible for this chaos— No. I _was_ responsible for this chaos.” He paused and closed the blinds, walking back to his chair, but not taking a seat. “That thing is the anger, the fear, the rage, and the insanity that I fought to get rid of for thousands of years before it finally freed itself from my very being. The Hourglass represents all of the time that has passed since I began feeling all of those emotions all at once and I have never been able to accept it. Instead, I tried to hide it and that’s what made it stronger. Its shape is all me.” Bill paused to look up at his Agent.

Corduroy couldn’t even begin to process the right words. She was disappointed, scared, angry, and understanding all at once.

Disappointed - because she thought that he could have been able to talk to her about this sort of thing for the last two years that he had been working for him.

Scared - for her boss who had taken her in, given her this role in life, and giving her a second chance.

Angry - because she had no idea how else to feel when the first two emotions set in.

Understanding - although her state of mind makes her want to fly out of his office and not speak to him again for months on end, she wants her boss to know that she’s not that immature. She will continue to listen to what he has to say.

“Go on.”

Bill nodded and continued, resting his own coat in his chair. “I have been at war with myself for 308 years, Corduroy and it took me 278 years to realize that I could not fight this thing alone. We are an army. We are a colony and we are a family, here, Corduroy. I cannot take that away from these people. There is a sense of accomplishment in this Base. For every survivor out there, we are more than just a few soldiers. We’re something more.” He paused for a moment and rounded his desk, taking her by the shoulders and looking at her with the one good eye he had. “I need you on this team. I need all of these people. I am not prepared to go to war alone, Agent!”

The woman stood stalk still as her space was invaded by the man that showed her unconditional care and support after the loss of her family. She replied with the only thing that she could say. 

“I would never leave, sir."


End file.
